


Bloomin' Tattoo

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Leta Lestrange, Autistic Newt Scamander, Gen, Jewish Tina Goldstein, Pre-ship, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Did you hear about the Jewish woman who owns a tattoo parlor?





	Bloomin' Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledmeatball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/gifts).



> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: I may do a sequel of this, if only to stop Tina from pinning. Also, I should probably mention that this is a modern AU that doesn’t have magic. I’m also kind of winging it on characterization, because I’m one of the lucky few who haven’t been subjected to Crimes of Grindelwald yet. And finally, revel in the absolute irony of Jewish women working in a tattoo parlor. It made me giggle. :D

(^^)  
**Bloomin’ Tattoo**  
(^^)

 

“I want a tattoo.”

Tina could only stare at Newt after his declaration. She blinked several times as she tried to make sense of it. Finally conceding to needing help, she turned towards Leta who had jumped up to sit on one of the design tables. Leta just spread her hands, as if to indicate that she knew nothing about this despite the knowing smile on her face.

No help from that quarter then. _Typical_.

Tina hadn’t known the pair very long. Newt had only started working at the vet clinic down the block about six months ago. He had been an instant hit with the locals, especially the ones with exotic or picky pets. Leta had followed later, opening a flower shop directly across the street from the tattoo parlor that Tina worked at along with her sister Queenie. Tina had been certain that Newt had liked her, given how he tended to stammer around her, but after Leta had shown up, it had been clear that the pair were closer than simply friends. For all her aloofness with others, Leta was soft around Newt, and being around Leta gave Newt a calm confidence that he tended to lack otherwise.

They would make almost as good a match as Queenie and Jacob, who owned the bakery that was also on their block. That was where her sister probably was, given that they should have finished their latest meeting with the rabbi to arrange their kiddushin. Queenie was going to show him the Goldstein recipe for hamantaschen. Tina refocused on Newt who had begun to twist his hands a bit, his nerves showing themselves.

“Right,” Tina said as she pulled out a sketchbook. “Do you have a design already in mind?”

“A clematis vine,” he answered, shooting a glance at Leta, “around my wrists.”

“A clematis?” Tina was only a bit surprised at Newt’s choice. The man had shown both amazing insight and astounding lack of social awareness. There were even odds on if he wasn’t aware that men typically did not get flower tattoos or if he knew and didn’t care. Newt looked to Leta again, prompting the florist to sigh as if put-upon.

“It means ‘mental beauty’,” Leta said as if bored. “It’s a _reminder_.”

“Yes, that,” Newt agreed. He nodded his head rapidly, making his red hair flop into his eyes. “It’s a reminder, like Leta said. I want mine to be purple—”

“—and mine will be white,” Leta interrupted. Startled, Tina looked at her face. Her dark eyes were hard and challenging, _daring_ Tina to say something about the choice. Tina didn’t know if she was expecting a challenge based on the color or the fact that they would have matching tattoos. It really didn’t matter because Tina had no plans to challenge the other woman.

“White would be a good choice. You naturally avoid most of the problems with the color. It will also look gorgeous on you.”

Leta’s cheeks darkened at the compliment to her dark skin. Tina smiled in appreciation. Leta was beautiful all of the time, but there was something about her blush that made her positively radiant. She and Newt would make adorable babies someday. This time, it was Leta who glanced at Newt for reassurance. He clapped his hands, startling Tina.

“Leta had the ideal specimen in her shop,” he said, tugging Tina’s sketchbook from her hands. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling a felt pen from its depths. With light but certain strokes, he sketched out his idea.

Enraptured as always, Tina watched the design bloom into existence, and as always, she wished that something else was blooming as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: MC4A; House Competition (Term 4)  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Role: Player (7th Year)  
> Category: Pre-Round Challenge  
> Prompt: Trish (Ship)  
> Representation(s): Cultural Practice; Newt Scamander; Tattoo Parlor; Pre-Triad; Artists; Goldsteins; Tina Goldstein  
> Bonus Challenges: Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Ladylike – Stoic; Clio’s Conclusion; Nontraditional; Found Family; Wabi Sabi; Tomorrow’s Shade; Unwanted Advice; Unicorn; Three’s Company; Odd Feathers; Zucchini Bread; Machismo – Nervous; Lovely Coconuts)  
> Secondary Bonus Challenges: SS (Schooner; Shadow)  
> Word Count: 616


End file.
